Moving forward
by Wiggle34
Summary: A case brings back memories and events from Jack and Sam's past.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Without a Trace or its characters. I have just borrowed them for my own story**_

_**I do hope you enjoy reading this story it is my first Fanfic on this TV series, you will find it goes in and out of character but that is my style of writing. Please feel free to leave feedback but only leave negative feedback if it is going to be helpful to me and the story line, e.g. I didn't have a place name correct, or I missed something out when doing some scene which would help make it flow better and make sense. Any comment that directly puts my writing down and insults me will be removed, if you really want to insult my writing PM me about it.**_

_**This story is set after the final season.**_

_**Oh and if someone can think of a better name go for it and Pm with it :)**_

* * *

"Brain I want you to move out." Samantha says to him one evening as they are sitting down eating dinner. His facial expression shows how shocked he is by this.

"I thought things were going along nicely for us. I thought we both wanted Finn to grow up with both parents together as a family."

"So did I Brain but I can't keep doing this, I can't keep stringing you along like I have been. I will never love you Brain not in the way you want to be loved and deserve to be loved. I was kidding myself ever thinking it could work for us." She says as she plays with her food that is on her plate not really eating it. Sam had been thinking about this for the last couple of weeks after ending things with Jack, well both of them thinking the same thing she now realises that it was a mistake that she should have had Brain move out long ago.

"Sam I can't work; where am I meant to go, I still have a long way to go before I can work again."

"Well that is something you are going to need to work out with your doctors and such Brain. You will always be Finn's father but I can't have you living here anymore it was wrong of me to do it in the first place."

"Samantha don't do this to us." Brain says to her pleading with her not to throw him out.

"There is no us Brain, it was one night, which resulted in Finn. That is all."

"Sam, Finn needs to grow up in a family."

"No Brain he doesn't he needs to grow up being loved, cared for but just because we aren't together doesn't make us any less of a family, we just a different kind of family."

"Well you can't expect me to leave tonight I have nowhere to go remember."

"No I don't but you have two weeks Brain and if you're not out by then I will move out with Finn and let the landlord now that I no longer need the apartment."

"Where will you go Sam?'

"That is none of your business Brian."

"It is when my kid is involved."

"Is that so, like you wanted nothing to do with him before he was born, and only came around once I was with someone? When I was happy and my life was going along nicely. No Brain you have no right to know where I will go with my son." Sam says to him before walking away and to her bedroom to cool down and think.

**Two months later**

"Where's Jack?" Sam asks around mid-morning noticing he hasn't arrived into work yet.

"Hanna had an appointment this morning so he took the morning off he said he will be in just after lunch." Viv says as they sit going over open cold cases, trying to see if they can find any more leads ringing around to get more information or see if information they had been given has changed at all to help find missing loved ones.

"Yes I've just arrived." Jack says into his phone as he walks towards his office having left Hanna at the appointment to come in and deal with work.

"Yes we will be on it right away." Jack Malone says as he walks towards his office, as he talks on his mobile phone.

"I would say we have a case." Viv says to the group as they quickly clean up their files and get their timeline board ready to go.

"Right everyone we have missing Martin Stallone 8years old, taken out of school an hour ago." He says as he places the photo up on the boards and the information sheets on the table.

"Who reported him missing?"

"His mother, she turned up to collected him for an appointment and the office informed her that he had already been signed out. Danny, Martin, Samantha, Elena go to the school and interview the parents, the boys teachers, and anyone else you think we need to talk to, Viv I want you checking out the parents, phone records, hospital visits with the boy anything and everything we can get on them. I have a meeting to go to, but we will report back here in two hours." Jack says and the teams heads off to do as Jack has asked.

**At St Patricks Private School**

"Mrs Stallone, does your son know anyone that he would happily go off with if they turned up here to collect him?"

"Not that I know of, we only moved here a couple of weeks ago Phillip his father was transferred back here for better pay and less hours."

"When did you move away then?"

"When Martin was about a year old we moved to Chicago, lived there until two weeks ago. God who would take my son." She says tears rolling down her face. "You will find him please, you will find him." She says to Sam begging for them to find her son.

"We will do our best to find him for you Mrs Stallone."

They talk to the father who has turned up, also Martin's teacher and the office lady who allowed him to be signed out.

**Two Hours later**

**1.30pm**

**Missing 3hours**

"So what do we have so far?" Jack asks as he arrives at the table.

"Martin was taken from school at 10.30am this morning by a man fitting this description, he gave the name Neil Stallone, but Mr and Mrs Stallone know no one by that name within their family. The office lady Mrs Sarah Brown stated that this gentlemen said he was Martins Uncle and was asked to pick him up for his appointment."

"Which means that this guy knows their routines, and considering they have only been in New York for two weeks he either followed them from Chicago or has been watching them for the last two weeks?"

"Where was his appointment?" Jack asks

"He had a Doctor's appointment; he was scheduled to meet Doctor Pete Flynn at the Mount Sinai Medical Centre. He has a few health issues his father stated nothing that is life threating but he does need check-ups every few months. He said it came with him being a premature baby. He also said that Doctor Flynn also treated Marin when he was born here in New York."

"Ok so what do we have on the parents and back ground Viv?" Jack asks.

"Ok Martin Jackson Stallone was born July 18th 2002 and was transferred to Mount Sinai Medical Centre; he was three months early, the records don't show where he was transferred from. His birth certificate is real but also fake at the same time. From what I have been able to find out Martin was adopted at birth but his adoption records are sealed and so far I have been unable to get them opened."

"Viv do whatever you have to, to get them unsealed."

"I have been but I've been getting stone walled by the agency that dealt with it. I have applied for a warrant but so far no Judge has been willing to sign off on it for us."

"You're joking." Jacks says frustrating

"Nope as soon as Martin's name is mention they refuse to sign. There is something that they don't want use to find out or know."

"Which could have something to do with his disappearance? I will see what I can find out." Jack says as he heads off the others keep working away. Viv puts more details up about the parents and what they do for a living.

Sam keeps looking at the photo, she can't help herself something about it. She shakes her head to remind herself that it's not what she thinks.

They are busy working away when Hanna arrives later in the afternoon. Four hours after Martin went missing.

"Why do you guys have Marty up there?" She says out loud having seen the picture of Martin on the time line. "Oh god has someone taken him?" She asks and Jack walks up to her.

"Hanna darling how do you know Martin?"

"His dad and him often came and visited mum and us on weekends. They stay over. Remember how last year I told you about mum's new boyfriend staying over and had a kid it was Marty and his dad."

"Do you remember his father's name?"

"Yep sure do they were visiting the week before I came to live with you. We called him Phil, but it was Phillip."

"Viv call Chicago PD and our field office and get them to escort Maria and Kate down here for us please." Jack says. "Hanna would you mind speaking to Samantha about what you know about Martin and his father please." She looks at her father.

"Sure dad if you think it will help."

"It will honey." He says. Sam takes Hanna to her father's office to talk as Jack heads off elsewhere, no one totally sure where he is going.

Sam and Hanna talk about Martin and his father and what was going on when they stayed over at the house. How long they had known him for. Sam finds out some very interesting information from Hanna and now wonders if things weren't all they seemed in Jack and Maria marriage when her and Jack started seeing each other.

"Sam what is going between you and dad?" Hanna asks out of the blue.

"There isn't anything going on anymore Hanna."

"I know that but why?"

"We both thought it was best."

"Did you let him talk you into it?'

"Hanna please." Sam's say to her not really wanting to talk about it yet; another failed relationship with Jack.

"You don't know do you?" Hanna says realising Sam may not know the real reason for Jack ending it all.

"Know what Hanna?" Sam asks part of her wanting to know another not.

"He did it for Finn."

"No Hanna it just wasn't going to work it didn't the first time it wasn't going to this time."

"No I asked him about it he told me he did it for Finn so Finn could grow up in a family something he wasn't able to provide for me and Kate. He said Finn deserved it." She says as she sees a tear roll down Sam's face.

"I doubt that was the reason Hanna but thank you."

"No I'm not joking dad said that Finn's dad was living with you that you guys were playing happy families and he didn't want to get in the way of it all. He said you seemed happy having him there, having Finn's dad being a part of his life. He didn't want to do to Finn what he did to us." Hanna says, Sam can somehow tell that Hanna is telling the truth. "Dad's not happy though." She says as she looks down at her hands.

"Hanna."

"No just listen to me, the last couple of months dad hasn't been himself. I know it has to do with you two breaking up. Can't you two work something out, I know I haven't been the most accepting of all of this but he's been trying so hard to be a better dad this time around and with you around he was doing so well but now…" Hanna says and stops talking the two sit there in silence when Jack enters the office he looks over at the two before sitting down at his desk.

"Any luck in getting those files unsealed yet?"

"Nope not yet. But I did find out it's not the agency that has sealed them shut. How did things go with Hanna?" Jack wants to tell Sam it's the FBI that has the files sealed shut but he doesn't want Hanna to know.

"Um..." Sam is not sure if he should tell Jack or not the things that Hanna has told her.

"Sam just tell me."

"Later I think Hanna and I are going to go get something to eat. You hungry Hanna?" Sam asks not really wanting to go over everything with Jack just yet, not with how she is feeling. Hanna nods her head and the two leave Jack alone, Sam's notes sitting on the coffee table in his office, he heads over and starts to read it.

**30minutes later**

**3.30pm**

"Ok guys Viv I'm going to put you in charge of this case, with Maria being involved and my children I can't be in charge, I have cleared it so that I can still work the case doing checks and such but any questioning and such and any approvals for anything will be going through Viv, oh by the way we have a new team member who should have been here by now when they arrive send them to Viv first."

"When is Maria turning up Jack?" Viv asks him.

"Agent Kirk from Chicago said they would arrive around 4.30pm so in about an hour they should be here." Jack replies back.

"Sam what did you get from Hanna?" Viv asks knowing that she is now in charge of the case.

"Ok Maria has known Phillip Stallone since moving to Chicago. Hanna said that they work together as he came over right from the start of their move there. It started as just them working on work stuff but about an year ago she said they started a relationship. She also mentioned that Phillip was in a relationship with Maria and was separated from his wife. Martin would come over on the weekend when he visited if he had him for the weekend."

"Ok did the parents say anything about being separated at all?"

"No neither of them mentioned being separated." Comes from Danny.

"Ok bring them in Danny and Elena and question them about it." Viv says.

"Sam how much more information did Hanna give you about Martin."

"Hanna said he enjoyed building with his lego, playing outside and also loved playing on his PSP. She also said he often would ask where their father was and why he wasn't around like his daddy was. She also stated that in winter he was often sick, and coughed a lot."

"Ok thanks Sam can I get you to run through these phone bills and see what you can come up with." Viv says as she passes on a job to Sam, before turning to Martin. "Martin go back to the school and find out if they knew about the parents relationships status."

"Jack I'm sure there is paperwork in your office that needs looking over." Viv says and Jack just nods and turns to head to his office, knowing that Viv has the case well in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the delay in getting this up as I hadn't received any reviews of any kind not even one I thought no one was interested at all in this story, but after someone leaving me a review I got stuck into writing the next few chapters of the story for you all to read.**_

* * *

**An hour later 4.30pm**

**FBI Missing Persons Floor**

"Jack what the hell is going on. Why the hell am I being escorted down here with Kate?" Maria says crossly to Jack as soon as she sees him. "I have a job, a life in Chicago, cases that I am overseeing." She rattles off to him.

"Maria can you come with me please." Viv says as she walks up to the two, and she sees the relief on Jack's face that he isn't the one to have to tell his ex-wife why she is here. "Jack go back to doing your paperwork." Viv then says to him and Jack heads back off to his office to work on other things.

**Interview room**

"Vivian why am I in here?" Maria asks Viv knowing what the inside of an interview room looks like.

"Maria you're here to be questioned on a current case we are working on."

"Why not do it in Chicago then why bring me all the way down here?"

"I'll ask the questions Maria. Do you know this person?" Viv shows Maria a photo of Martin. Deciding to just cut to the chase with her.

"Yes I do."

"Name please?"

"Martin Gary Stallion, my partners son." She gives up the information easily about Martins dad being her partner.

"How long have you known Martin and his family?"

"I have known Martin since his parents adopted him around eight and a half years. His father and I have known each other for about twenty years." Jack is standing outside listening in on the interview having decided to hear with Maria says to Vivian.

"How long have you and Martin's dad been partners?"

"We have worked together for around sixteen years now give or take, but we meet before then on a joint case we were working on. What is this all about Vivian?"

"Martin was taken from school today."

"He was what?" Maria says shocked; worry evident on her face. The look on her lets Vivian know that this is news to Maria.

"He was removed by someone claiming to be his uncle; we found out via Hanna that you guys know them."

"Of course we know them I've known them. Oh god how will Helen be handling this."

"You know his wife?'

"Yes they haven't lived together for about six years now, but they are still married so that she can get all the insurance and medical cover for Marty. It worked fine for me and Phil neither of us want to get remarried and Helen didn't seem to mind they live in separate apartments but normally in the same building."

"Do you know why they moved back here to New York?"

"Yep Phil is back opening up and getting our New York office up and running for the firm we both work for. It is a six month contract then he can either stay here or move back to Chicago, he hadn't decided what he was going to do re staying or coming back, though we had talked about moving in together if he returned."

"Maria how long has you and Mr Stallone had a more then professional relationship?" Maria sits there not sure how to answer this question, she had a go at Jack over his affair when in fact she also had, had one.

"It has been on and off for around ten years. Though we have been in our current relationship for coming up to three years" And Jack is pissed he storms off towards the elevator. Sam see's him walking away and can see the hurt and anger on his face.

"Maria do you know of anyone who may have wanted to hurt them? Any clients that have threated his family, maybe even you and the girls?" Viv asks.

"No but our work did know about Helen and Phillip not living together and why and our boss didn't seem to have a problem with it. He questioned us two over our relationship and what was going on but once he was told all the reasons behind it he seemed fine. Clients well there could have been but with our line of work what do you expect. We are lawyers and we don't always win our cases, but why go for our kids, why not one of us?" Maria asks sounding upset that someone would do this.

"Vivian have you looked into Martin's biological parents?" She asks her remembering that Martin is adopted.

"His adoption file is classified higher than we have clearance for."

"Have you got a warrant yet for them?"

"No, no judge will sign it for us."

"Do you want me to try and see if I can get a judge to sign off on it for you guys?" Maria says trying to help as much as she can.

"You can try Maria but you are part of this on-going case and it could possible cause problems later on."

"Well I could maybe make some phone calls say a few words about how he is my step son and is missing maybe a judge might allow the warrant then. I do know several judges here well." The two talk some more about the things Martin liked, also about Phil and what he was like at work and home Vivian trying to get a bigger picture of what is going on.

**Elsewhere within the city of New York**. As Vivian has been talking to Maria, Jack makes his way to a cemetery, and is now standing looking over a grace.

"You ok?" A female voice asks him and he recognises the voice straight away.

"No." He says straight out, knowing that Sam knows him well and lying will not do any good to him or her.

"What got you storming out earlier?"

"Maria, do you know she…here's not the place to tell you about it."

"Jack talk to me please." She says as she places a hand on his arm.

"Sam it doesn't really matter it was in the past."

"But is the past going to become present in the now? And maybe future?"

"Who knows? I should go back and talk to her find out what is going on."

"Jack you know you can't question her about the case?'

"It's not about the case its personal."

"Do you need any support?" she says to him, as she watches him turn to start walking away.

"No Sam I will be fine you should go home to your family. Brain will be waiting for you." He says not knowing that she had kicked Brain out unlike the rest of the team which do know he hasn't bothered to pay much attention to his teams lives outside of work."

"Finn is with the nanny and Brain, I have no idea where he is and I don't really care where he is right now. You are who matters to me Jack." She says to him, her caring voice telling him what he has been trying so hard to deny for so long. He has always loved her. Others may have seen it as an affair but to him she is his solo mate more than Maria ever was.

"Sam please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Harder than it already is Jack this has never been easy for us."

"Sam I should go back and talk to Maria about family stuff." He says as he finally walks away from her towards his car to drive back to the FBI building to talk to Maria about what he heard in the interview.

**Sometime later**

"Maria can we talk please?" Jack says when he sees her walking away from Vivian.

"Sure Jack where and When?"

"How about my office and now." He says as he starts walking towards his office. He isn't too sure if doing this here at work is wise but he needs to do it anyway.

"What do you want to talk about jack?"

"You and Phillip." He says as he leans back in his chair looking up to the roof, not being able to look at her. "Did you two sleep together while we were together?" she knows he heard what she said to Vivian in the interview room.

"Yes." She quietly says quietly.

"So there you were lecturing me about family and going behind your back when you were doing the same thing to me. You made me out to be the bad guy to our daughters more so Hanna. And you were doing it all along. I ended it with Sam to try and repair our marriage after you insisted on it, demanded I be a better father, a better husband." He says as he is now looking at her leaning forward on his desk.

"I know." She says to him. And both are surprised that so far neither have yelled at each other yet.

"Is he the real reason you went to Chicago and didn't want me to follow you?"

"Yes and No." she says.

"It can't be both Maria."

"Yes he is why I didn't want you to came to Chicago, but I also wanted you to stay here I knew that you were in love with her, plus there was your dad he needed you and there is no way you could have been there for him like you where at the end if you were living in Chicago with me and the girls."

"Jack what we had was good when it was going right, but we grew apart, we both couldn't handle the hours that we would spend at work at times and we both ended up killing our marriage. I will never regret having the girls with you but I do regret making you end things with Sam like I did. You both deserve to be happy with each other." She says as she looks out towards where Sam is sitting at her desk. "I shouldn't have dragged things out and made you the bad guy in all of this, when I was just as much to blame too. I am sorry that I did that Jack."

"Are you happy now?" He asks her and he sees a smile on her a face one of her happy smiles.

"Yes I'm happy." He just nods his head.

"Hanna was saying the other day that Sam and you are no longer together?'

"That's right, Finn's father moved in with Sam and so I decided that it was best to let them play happy families." He says and she hears the hurt in his tone of voice when he says it. The two sit there in silence for some period of time not sure what to say to the other.

"How long will Katie and I be here under guard?" Maria asks having noticed the agent who escorted them down still hanging around.

"Till we find out who is behind this and find Martin."

"So that could be days then?" She says to him and he can tell she isn't impressed.

"Yes it could be. I'm sorry to have to do this but it had to be done."

"So you leading this case then?"

"No Vivian is I can't be lead with you and the girls involved I can help out but I am limited to what I can and cannot do. Anyway I need to get back to work, Viv has me working through the rest of the phone records and bank statements." He says giving her the hint that he has had enough talking and just wants to get back to work.

Sam is sitting at her desk reading through the interview notes from the school, when she reads the date of Martins birth it brings back memories for her. Memories she would prefer to forget about, mainly because of the pain, the heart ache involved with it.

"Ok guys we need to look into all aspects of this including that maybe the mother or father had something to do with this. Maria mentioned in her interview that she and Mr Stallone have been talking about moving in together, now for Mrs Stallion that could mean the loss of the benefits she gets form their marriage and maybe even divorce. I want checks to be done to see if he has filed or even look into getting a divorce, and if he has does Mrs Stallion now about it. Also we need to go through the list of clients and find out if it is someone that he has lost a case for or even won a case against someone that now has an issue most likely be someone who has a child or children involved with the case in some form. Once we get the adoption files opened then we will need to do back ground checks on that and make sure they are not involved."

"Viv if the records are that well sealed and only took you by off chance figuring it out. Then how would they blood parents know who he is with? Wouldn't it be a long shot?" Taylor asks Viv wondering how if they are having so much trouble finding out the info how would they be able to find it out.

"They could have someone on the inside that could get the information for them. Or they paid them off well enough to get it."

"True we all know what parents can be like when things do not go their way." Elena says to the group and all just nod remembering when her ex caused problems for her and her baby. While battling for custody.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Following morning**

All the agents beside Jack are sitting around going over everything they found the night before and any links to anything that they have also found with semi fresh eyes after a few hours sleep.

**9am**

"Agent Spade, Agent Johnson can you come with me please." Agent Jim Barrington asks the two. Sam and Viv both look at him, last time they saw this officer was just over eight and half years ago now. Bringing back memories that both have done their best to keep hidden away from everyone.

"Sam, Viv will you two be ok?" Danny asks and everyone around picks up his worried tone in his voice.

"We shall see, if it is anything like last time then no." Viv says.

"Danny what do you know that we don't?" Asks Elena.

"Last time we saw that Agent Sam and Viv were sent in on an undercover operation that didn't end well. Anything other than that will have to come those three in Jacks office." Danny says to Martin and Elena. He doesn't want to get into too much detail about it as he wasn't there, he didn't have to experience what those three did. Though he did see the effects it did have on them, till they were able to get themselves sorted out.

**Jacks office**

"Ok this case you are working on involves a case we worked on nearly nine years ago. After talking to the heads they have agreed that we can unseal Martin Stallone's file but there is a catch."

"And why am I not surprised that there is a catch to this Agent Barrington." Jack asks him not at all impressed to see him in his office after what happened the last time they worked together.

"The information doesn't leave this office."

"Then how am I meant to conduct my case, check their background, interview them, find out what they know and if they are behind this if it can't leave this office?" Vivian asks.

"Your case isn't Agent Malone leading this?"

"No not since my ex-wife and two daughters are involved I have stepped aside and Vivian has taken over." Jack says as if it is nothing new or unusually for Vivian to lead cases within his team.

"Agent Barrington all three of us here do not like you not after what you put us through the last time we worked together, right now we are looking for a missing eight year old boy, we all have had little sleep last night as we were here till the early hours of this morning, but we are all here still working to find this missing child all of us knowing how we would feel if it was us sitting there waiting for news, waiting for more information and also how upset we would be to find out the agents responsible for finding our child had decided not to push to uncover everything regarding their child. And if you do not let us use this information I will make sure that the parents and anyone else involved knows that it was you who stopped us from finding this boy alive." Vivian says so crossly and firmly at the same time that Sam and Jack just sit there with smirks on their faces and inside praising and thanking Vivian for speaking up.

Agent Barrington hands over the file to Vivian. "I can tell you one thing before you make the choice to open that file and also open a huge can of worms in the process, but the two names in there have nothing to do with your case."

"And how can you be so sure of this?" Viv asks as she places her finger inside the file ready to open it up.

"Because we know them, because they are still basically under watch by us. Not just by my team but by most of the FBI building here in New York." Jim says to them.

"Ok then why are these two in here then you could have spoken to me alone?"

"Because if you do decide to open that file Agent Johnson they will need to know." He says and that alone makes Vivian decide to open the file.

She starts to read the information inside the folder, as she starts to read it she becomes pissed and angry, she throws the file on Jacks desk before storming out of the office and heading off away from the office her mobile phone in her hand.

Jack takes hold of the file and opens it and lays it flat on his desk Sam comes around and starts to read it while standing beside Jack. As Jack reads the file he can't believe what he is reading, what he is seeing before his eyes.

Sam she reads it several times over and over again before her legs give out and Jack quickly wraps an arm around her and gentle sits her on his knee, not too worried about what the other agents outside the office see.

"No this can't be right we were told he was dead." She says weakly trying to absorb the information in front of her. "You Bastard." She says as she gets up and goes around to Jim and goes and pushes him.

"Sam calm down." Jack says as he goes around and gets in between the two to make sure Sam doesn't do anything stupid.

"Why the hell should I, this bastard's damn operation caused us both pain and suffering and now he's telling us this." She says as she turns to Jack and he can see the pain in her eyes.

"Agent Malone, Agent Spade."

"Don't Agent me you bastard you had no bloody right to do what you did back then. No right at bloody all." Sam says as she storms out of the Jack's office, slamming the door behind her, the sound of the slamming door causing everyone on their floor to turn and look towards her. Tears running down her face, the hurt and pain just becoming far too much for her.

"Agent Barrington I think it is best you leave my office right now." Jack says crossly as he goes to sit back down at his desk, he places his head in his hands as Jim walks out of Jack's office.

The next two hours goes by quickly for some but slow for others, Vivian returned about ten minutes after Agent Barrington left and was not telling anyone about what happened in Jack's office, she knows she needs to talk to both of them but how does she do this without pissing them off more and making them look like suspects. Everyone has noticed how Jack has stayed in his office and after witnessing the state one agent looked like after entering his office no one has gone in yet, they also noticed that Sam hasn't returned back to the office and when both Danny and Viv tried ringing her they would end up with her voice mail.

"Ok we only have use able to work this case so please put your heads down and work hard we need to find this boy what do we have so far."

"So far the Chicago office has been able to give us nothing, well nothing in the fact that so far they have found no one who could have done this that they have faced in court." Martin says as he flicks through the notes he has made.

"Ok Danny what about you?"

"Well I decided to check more into this appointment and who would have known about it, this person had to know about it, had planned to do it on a day when the child would be removed from school and would know about it, but also Martin had to have known this person why else would he go happily with them, The head master statement stated that Martin looked happy and fine going off with this person, and also it seemed as if he knew this other person was going to pick him up. He also stated. We wouldn't have let Martin go if he had said he didn't know this person or had said why mummy isn't coming like she said. Also they don't normally allow them out without a permission slip but he was unable to get in touch with them and so rang the hospital who confirmed the appointment, he thought he had done everything he could do and knowing the child had medical issues he allowed it in the end."

"I also found out that Mr Stallone has issued divorce papers he did it just as they arrived here in New York. His were filed in the Chicago office but hers have been filed through a New York office, he is also asking for full custody of Martin on medical grounds." Elena says once Danny has finished speaking.

"So this could be more a parent trying to stop another parent taking their child." Vivian says to them.

"Have we had any luck opening up the adoption file yet?" Martin asks Viv.

"Yes we have and I will be talking to and conducting the interviews on the two involved. Danny I will also like you in there two please."

"Whatever you need Viv." He says to her not sure what is going on.

"Hi everyone." Comes from Hanna as she gets closer to the group, and she has baby Finn in his push chair.

"Hanna what are you doing here and with Finn?" Vivian asks concerned at why the two are here.

"Well I could be asking the same thing but Sam isn't answering her phone and the nanny tried dad with no luck and when she rang home I answered she had to run off for some family emergency and someone had to take Flynn, so I said I would pick him up and bring him here I said maybe they were busy but I see dad is in his office why isn't he answering his phone."

"Along story sweetie."

"It has to do with Martin doesn't it?"

"Yes it does." Viv says to her.

"Hanna what are you doing here with Finn?" Jack says as he walks towards the group having seen Hanna when he looked up and out of his office to check on what was going on around him.

"Well if you and Sam would answer your damn phones you would know that the nanny had to go due to a family emergency but as per normal you can't be contacted." Hanna bites back at her father.

"What do you mean Sam didn't answer her phone?" Jack asks her and she hears the worry in his tone of voice as he kneels down in front of his oldest child.

"The nanny has been trying for several hours to get hold of either of you two with no luck, so she rang home and I answered she told me you guys weren't answering. So I offered to get Finn and bring him here just in case you two were too busy to answer and knowing once here you guys would find out what was going on. I did do the right thing by going and getting him, bringing him here didn't I?" She asks her dad. Now concerned about if she had done the right thing by bringing Finn to the office.

"Yes sweetie you did do the right thing. Viv have you heard from Sam since the meeting in my office first thing?"

"Nope we can't get through to her either."

"Shit." Jack says knowing just where she will be and why she isn't answering her phone.

"I'll go get her."

"Jack?" Viv asks him.

"She will be feeling all over the place, she is deeply hurt right now, and properly feeling like hell. There is a place she goes to when she gets like this."

"I know she will be Jack and so are you even if you say otherwise. But once you two are back here I do need to interview you both for this case."

"I know Viv, but first I need to go get Sam." He says as he walks away from the group to go find her.

"Hanna why don't you go to your father's office with Finn, I'll be in in a few moments." Viv says to her and she gets up pushing Finn with her to her dads office.

"Viv what is going on, why do you have to interview Sam and Jack?" Martin asks and Danny is sitting there.

"Don't tell me that bastard been lying to you three all this time and more so took a child away from its parents without them giving consent?" Danny says out loud clicking on to what is going on and why there was the visit this morning. Vivian just nods her head.

"No wonder Sam reacted like she did, and Jack oh god, how the hell did he get away with doing that to them, and making you part of it all. And did Jack not kill him this morning then?" Danny says as he gets up and heads off to cool down knowing his temper is getting the better of him right now. The three left sitting there can tell he needs to take a break and no one bothers to follow him all knowing it is best to just let him go work it through on his own. Knowing that he will most likely end up in the FBI gym taking it out on one of the punching bags in there.

"Vivian is there something Elena and I should know about?" Martin asks and Viv sits there thinking.

"Yes you should know but I shouldn't be the one telling you, it is up to Jack and Sam to tell you two about it all."

"Well if you and Danny know why can't we?"

"It's not that simple Martin, there is a lot of information that goes with it all, and anyone who knows about what happened on that undercover operation won't speak about it because what happened wasn't nice at all." She say to them before getting up and going to see Hanna

**New York City**

"Sam sweetheart you ok?" Jack asks as he gets closer to her, she turns and he sees the tears that are falling, the wet cheeks and the red eyes from the crying she has been doing.

"No." She says as she shakes her head at him. "All this time I thought he was dead, I thought we had lost him thanks to that that idiot agent that sent us undercover." She says as she feels his arms wrap around her she turns and buries her head into his chest. "Why did they take him away from us Jack, why?" Sam says as more tears fall down her face.

"I'm not sure why they did it but I will make sure I find out why."

"But what about him; what about us; what do we do Jack?" She says to him.

"I don't know what we do about him, but right now we need each other to get through this, now let's head back to work. Viv needs to interview us."

"Oh god Maria she is going to find out now. Jack..." Sam starts saying as she gets worried about how Maria is going to handle the fact that she was pregnant with Jacks child.

"Don't worry about her sweetheart, if she says anything I will just inform her that she isn't any better either." He says as he leads her back to his car to head back to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack did you ever wanted to tell her about him?" Sam asks as they drive back to work.

"Yes and no." He says to her.

"You know Sam. I wanted to tell her how much it hurt losing him but I knew she would just use it against me later or even against you as well. We were lucky whenever she came into work you were either not around or busy and she didn't notice, sometimes I wish she would have to save me from having to tell her."

"Yea but I did do a good job of hiding it from everyone as well." She says back to Jack as they pull up to the FBI car pack and swipe their way in.

"Except Vivian figured it out, oh by the way Hanna brought Finn in, Nancy had a family emergency she had to head off." Jack says as he parks the car.

"Ok." Sam says as she goes to get out and starts heading back to their offices, the missing person unit floor.

"Jack what's up?" Sam says as she sees his worried look on his face as they wait for the elevator to come down to them.

"Nothing." He replies back with

"Nothing my foot Jack talk to me."

"Not here ok." He says as he gets into the elevator, Sam following behind him.

"Viv I've been doing some more back ground checking on Mrs Stallone, she has family that live here in New York, well cousins more like and after further checking she has been in regular contact with them for the last few weeks, but before then she hardly ever contacted them." Elena says to Viv. "Danny has gone to the address to speak with them."

"Good work, what abouts Mr Stallone's family?'

"His parents were killed in a car accident ten years ago, he has a younger sister who lives in Chicago and works as dance instructor. She has been in Las Vegas for the last week at USA National Championship Jive Competition which runs over several days as international people come over as well." Elena says to Vivian.

"Ok so we can cross those off the list. Anyone else?"

"Not that I can see not family that he talks too. Martin is on the phone to his boss in Chicago to find out more."

"Oh good you find her, we need to talk." Vivian says as she sees the two walking towards them. Sam stops as Jack keeps on walking past and heads to his office.

"Viv I doubt we can be of any help you now everything that went down eight and half years ago. We know nothing about this until this morning. Let's just track down who took him."

"Sam you know I should be interviewing you both."

"Yes I know but what is the point we all thought he was dead." She says before burying herself back into her case file.

"Though who was dead?" Asks Elena as she hears the last part of Sam's statement to Vivian. Sam says nothing.

"Sam I think you and Jack should inform the team about it."

"Viv we're both still trying to get our head around it all." She says to Viv.

"Yes I know that Sam but Elena and Martin have no idea in hell what the rest of us know. Don't forget Danny knows as well. You both need to put trust in the team about this."

"For Christ's sake Vivian just give us some bloody time to process all of this." Sam says as she snaps at Vivian and walks away to find somewhere quiet and lone to think.

"Sam we don't have time."

"Vivian what is going on?" Jack asks having come out of his office.

"I suggested to Sam that maybe you two should tell Martin and Elena about what is going on so that they know."

"And she didn't take it too well I take it?"

"Nope, but I don't blame her it has been a huge shock even to me, I can't even imagine how she is feeling but we have a job to do Jack and these two need to know. We can't withhold information." Vivian says to him.

"Your right Martin, Elena came to my office and I will explain things to you. Vivian what do you want me to do after I have told these two?"

"I get you going over some phone records of some family members I will get them for you and bring them to you." Vivian says pleased that Jack is allowing her to run this investigation her way and asking her what she wants him to do.

**Ten minutes later**

"Sam can you go through these peoples bank statements please." Vivian asks as she see's Sam sitting down at her desk.

"Sure thing what are we looking for?"

"Anything that links them to the Stallone's more so Mrs Stallone. Deposits withdrawals where the sum taken out or deposited matches from another account."

"Sure thing is Jack telling them is he?" Sam asks having noticed Martin and Elena in Jack's office

"Yes he is Sam and don't take it personally they need to know and I know you properly aren't ready to even address it with them but we can't withhold information from them not when it involves an active case we are working on."

"I know Viv and I'm sorry for my outburst before I'm still trying to get my head around all of this."

"I know you will be Sam and if you ever need to talk I am here for you."

"Thanks Viv better get onto these." Sam says as she starts to read through the bank statements.

**Twenty Minutes later**

"Sam?" Hannah asks quietly Finn asleep in her arms. Sam doesn't hear her as she is so wrapped up in what she is doing.

"Sam?" Hannah says again this time placing a hand on Sam's shoulder getting her attention.

"Sorry Hannah I totally forgot about him." She says as she takes Finn from Hannah's arms.

"It's ok I don't mind watching him he so cute to play with."

"And don't get any ideas either Hannah." Sam says to her.

"Hell no Dad would have me caged up for the rest of my life if I came home pregnant." Hannah says trying to bring some cheer to the room.

"You ok Sam?"

"Yea I'll be fine this case is just very draining at present." Sam replies back to her as she holds Finn.

"Do you want me to keep looking after Finn, I'm sure Dad won't mind me taking over his office, maybe you could come and join us."

Martin and Elena have just left Jack's office, with Jack walking towards the elevator heading off somewhere, only him knowing where.

"Sam go into Jack's office and use that give yourself some space but be there for Finn." Vivian says to her as she helps pick up the stuff Sam needs and the four head to Jack's office. Sam sits in Jack's office working on the bank records, as Hannah goes to get something to eat while Finn sleeps in his push chair.

"Danny everything ok?" Elena asks as she sees Danny re-enter the building.

"Well Mr Broadhurst wasn't at home so I have put an ABP out on his vehicle; need to trace his credit card usage. Martin is still at the house we found traces of Martin being there, his school bag was within sight of a window." Danny says.

"Danny I hope you did the entering under the correct orders."

"Yes Vivian we did a school bag with Martin Stallone written on it within view of the lounge room window where anyone could see it, was enough evidence to enter without a warrant." Danny says to her.

"Ok that is good enough for me. Physical evidence within plain site and that is easy identified as Martins a Judge can't through it out of court." Vivian says as they get back to work.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Vivian I have found this." Sam says as she brings over what she has found.

"it looks like Mrs Stallone has been giving Mr Broadhurst money every week and then two days ago she used her own personal credit card to reserve a room at this hotel." Sam says as she provides the information to Vivian. Who quickly gets police to the site as she, Danny, Martin and Elena head off. Sam stays knowing that she can't go if they want the case to hold, as once the defence get hold of the fact that she is Martins biological mother and Jack his real father they could throw everything out if they go to the crime scene, though anything they find going over records can't be thrown out as easily.

_Where is Jack?_

_What is he doing? _

_Sam thinks to herself as she sits and waits to hear back from the rest of the team._

"Maria." You hear Jack says as he gets off the elevator.

"Jack you've got to help find Martin, if not for me but for his parents, for Phil."

"Maria I can't get involved with this case. Vivian is in charge just drop it."

"Jack for god sakes this is your job this is what you do and you can't even help my partner find his son, you not related in any form so why aren't you out there." Maria then sees Hannah in his office with Finn. "Oh so that is why, you have Hannah watching your love child with Sam have you."

"He is not my love child with Sam."

"Yea right Jack."

"He isn't ok, Finn's father is someone else. My son with Sam died eight and half years ago so just bloody well drop it Maria." He says frustrated as hell at her for her pushing him around as Sam sits there listening to what is going on. HE walks off to his office Maria standing there not sure what to do talk to Sam or go after Jack.

"Sam?" Maria finally decides to say something to her.

"Maria now is not the time to be talking about this." She says and thank god her phone rings and she has to answer it.

"She asking you questions now?" Jack says into the phone.

"Yes but we haven't gotten far."

"Sorry to drop that bomb shell on you like I did I could have done it better."

"No that's fine." Sam says trying to make the call sound like any other normal work call.

"Well she knows now, where is the rest of the team."

"They out checking out an address right now."

"They got a lead did they?"  
"Yes they did."

"Ok um later on do you want to get some dinner and maybe sit down and talk?"

"Ok, yes we can do that."

"Ok then I let you get back to work and we can talk later." Jack says into the phone. As they both hang up.

"Finally going to sort things out with Sam dad?" Hannah asks her father.

"Oh sorry Hannah I didn't realise you were still in here."

"It's ok dad, but answer my question are you going to sort things out with Sam." He says nothing in reply.

"Hannah you haven't always been a supporter of me and Sam why now?"

"Cause until now I didn't realise how happy she made you, how different you were being with her. Plus you became a cool dad when you were with her, though still controlling but you were more approachable and less grumpy." She says to her father.

"Hannah.." Jack starts to say but just doesn't finish the sentence before Maria burst in to the room.

"Jack care to explain what you just said to be out there. The bomb shell you just dropped on me."

"Hannah can you take Finn and go see Sam please?" Jack asks his oldest child."

"Sure dad." She says as she gets up and heads off and does as he asks leaving Maria stunned that Hannah is doing as she is told for once.

"Like you can explain to me how you had been seeing Phil behind my back while we were still married. Telling me off for as you put an affair, did you at all think of why I may have turned to Sam or why we happened?" He says to Maria. Who stands there saying nothing. "You made me into the bad guy when all along you were doing it as well. If I had known back then you were sleeping with Phil or even had slept with him I wouldn't have returned and tried to save what was left of our marriage, but I did it for the girls." He says to her.

"So this child you had with Sam what happened?"

"I can't say it is classified, par that he was early and we got told he died."

"Why didn't you say anything to me, I never saw Sam pregnant."

"That is because she hide it very well from everyone."

"How did you find out?" Maria asks not sure if she really wants to hear this information.

"Unlike with you Maria she told me and then we went together and found out. I didn't get told several weeks after you had found out when it was too late for me to have a say on anything." He says anger in his voice.

"Jack how many times do I have to say sorry about that."

"Come on Maria you knew for several weeks with both girls before you told me, now I am wondering if you did it on purpose to make sure they were mine maybe, are the girls even mine?" He says to her.

"Yes they are yours I had them tested once born to make sure." He sits there thinking. "How do you get Hannah to do as she is told?" Maria changes the subject.

"She just does as she is asked ninety nine per cent of the time. We still clash heads at times but compared to the girl who arrived she is very much different, oh be the way I'm filing for full custody of Hannah."

"What the hell Jack."

"Maria she has been with me for a good six months now, she is doing better in school her attitude is different. I think it is best she stays here fill time. I even asked her if she wanted me to do this or leave things as they are and she said she was fine with it. And don't go turning her against me Maria not like you did last time. I'm doing this for Hannah she needs to know where she belongs, she is happy here." He says to his ex-wife. Maria storms out of Jacks office. He gets up and follows her.

"Hannah there is no way you are staying here with your father you will be returning to Chicago with me once this is all over."

"No Mum."

"Hannah do not answer me back you are coming home with me and that is that."

"No mum I can't, I won't go back. I have my school work to do, important exams and my extra classes I am taking so that I can become a profiler for the FBI later on."

"You're not following your father's footsteps you can do anything else but not an FBI Agent. We will talk more about this later on."

"No mum you are not making me leave. I'm staying here with Dad and Sam and baby Finn. I'm not going back to Chicago with you New York is my home." She says as tears start to fall down her face.

"Hannah enough."

"No mum you don't understand how could you, I'm not going back and that is that." She says as she storms off holding Finn close to her chest as she cries. Sam follows her which pisses Maria off more and she starts to follow them.

"Maria I wouldn't if I was you." Jack says.

"No wonder she is doing better your leaving your tramp of a mistress to parent our daughter, I don't care what you think Jack she is returning back with me." Maria says before following the two. Jack heads to his office and rings his lawyer to finish filing the paper work for full custody of Hannah.


	5. Chapter 5

**In an interview room Martin and Elena are questioning Mr Stallone.**

"Mr Stallone does Martin know any adults that he would happily go off with?" Martin asks

"No not here in New York."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure he's not meet anyone since we have been here that I know of unless Helen has had someone around and hasn't told."

"Does Helen have any family living in New York?"

"Not that I know of, but then again Helen and I haven't really been in a relationship for years now we been mainly together so she can get the benefits form me working for Martin. But work have agreed to keep covering his needs as long as I had full legal custody even if he was with Helen for weekends or holidays they would cover everything, so I finally filed for divorce before I took the move down here and she damn well followed, even after I asked her to stay in Chicago she still came down here."

"Ok so why is it we have her getting the papers via a lawyer here in New York, that is most likely because I filed the papers the day before I came down here and when she got rung she told my lawyer she was already here in New York and told them who to send them too."

"Did she have Martin at that stage?"  
"No Martin was with me. I was spending time with him before coming down here, I was meant to work during the week then head back each weekend if I could." Phillip says to Martin and Elena.

"Mr Stallone what is your wife's mental state like at present?" Elena asks him. If this case had happened when she first arrived she would be saying the parents had nothing to do with this but having been with them for several years now she has learnt family and close friends are often involved with kid cases.

"Well I know for a fact she wasn't happy with the divorce papers more so the part about me having Martin fill time she went nuts, even though I had in there she could have him every weekend, or when I could look after him during the week due to work and holidays she could have free access, she basically had open visitation rights, all I was asking was that I had legal full custody of our son, who isn't even ours. You do know we adopted him cause no one else wanted him, his parents were killed he was left a ward of the state and no one wanted a child that was on a ventilator born three months early but Helen and I didn't care, he still deserve to be loved by the time he was allowed to leave the hospital we had gone through the process."

"Did they tell you how his parents died?"

"Yes they did, a sad story but what life would he have had with drug addict mother and father."

"And what was that story? Could they have not died and are now looking for their don."

"We got told by an FBI agent that his parents were involved in an operation that went bad, really bad. It was all over the news back then as well I knew all about it because one of our partners in our firm her ex-husband was injured in the same bust. The mother died in theatre due to complications they only managed to get Martin out alive. His father I was told was killed at the scene. The agent after I asked him and threatened him said both his parents where on the wrong side of it all. Martins father was one of the drug bosses they were after, his mother was one of his many pimps he said."

"Do you remember the agents name that was involved?"

"No but he was some smart arse prick, he had this smirk on his face the whole time I remember that smirk so well even today it damn well bugged the shit out of me. I told him if he lied to me about this I would sue his arse and by the time I had finished with him there would be nothing left, we didn't want to be surprised later down the track when his real parents turned up out of the blue either wanting him back or wanting part of his life. If Martins parents where alive then they had a right to be a part of his life right from the start not eight or eighteen years later. Why are you asking me all these questions shouldn't you be out looking for my son."

"All these questions as you would understand being a lawyer helps build us background, tracks, information that will help lead us to the people who took Martin." Phillip sits there nodding his head thinking that they are right about that.

"Look what ever Helen does when she has Martin I would not know. We haven't lived together for four years and haven't even shared a bed in six years. She can't have children due to a procedure she had as a teenager, Adoption was our only opinion, and no it wasn't why our marriage failed there was several factors as to why it failed."

"And what were those factors Mr Stallone?" Martin asks him.

"The fact I loved another woman more than my wife someone I wasn't allowed to love because she was married, the long hours I can be working, and the stress of looking after a child who when he was younger and a baby required a lot of hospital visits for so many different things that I lost track of who he was seeing and what for. They say a sick child will either make or break a marriage it broke ours, all because we were not a strong enough partnership."

"Does she resent you for leaving her?"

"She didn't like it at the start but I had to do it. We had apartments next door ot each other I paid her rent on her one she just had ot pay the rest of her bills, work didn't know till about six months ago about what was really going on between us. My job covers all Martins medical bills her job doesn't I couldn't leave her to cover those costs they would cripple us. Our firm has a policy that states that any children involved in a marriage break up will not be covered under their health insurance policy once a divorce has been finalised. I couldn't do that to her I may not love her like I did when we got married but there was no way I would put her and me through the hell of trying to pay medical bills. Once our boss found out me and Helen hadn't been together for some time and in fact I was in a relationship with a fellow lawyer in our firm and after several long talks with him and him talking to our bigger bosses they agreed to the cover for Martin."

"Do you know of any extended family that Mrs Stallone may go to or see? And what about yourself?"

"Well as you already should know I am an only child I wasn't always an only child I had an younger brother and older sister. My younger Brother killed himself several months after my sister died from cancer. He was her only match and gave several lots of Bone marrow he blamed himself for her not getting better, it was in his suicide note that he left. My sister was 24 when she finally passed away having fort for six years to beat try and beat it. Brendon he was sixteen when he killed himself. You see Brendon was an accident but not an unwanted accident. Now my parents well they are somewhere in Europe right now enjoying a well-deserved holiday. I think they are meant to be in France at present. So I can't see them being involved. My aunts and Uncles well to be honest since I left home and my sister passed away I haven't really had much to do with them. Mum and dad will inform me of what is going on but I hardly speak to them. My father is an FBI Agent, my mother she works part time as a receptionist."

"What about Mrs Stallone?" Elena asks.

"You will have to ask her, I do know her parents pasted away two years ago in a motor vehicle accident, she was pissed off when she found out her father was the cause of it. He'd been drinking and then drove, killing his wife and two other people."

"Do you think she could hatch a plan to take Martin from you?" Elena asks him and he sits there thinking going over how she has been the last few weeks.

"Oh no, you saying that reminds me of something when she got those papers she did say that she would do anything to make sure I didn't get full custody. As I walked away I faintly heard her saying even if I have to hide him. I thought I had missed heard her but maybe I hadn't."

"Mr Stallone your father he wouldn't happen to be Agent Jim Stallone who works out of FBI Building in DC?" Danny asks having entered the room after listening in from the viewing room.

"If you mean your guys headquarters then yes that is him." Danny softly says fuck under his breath and leaves the room heading towards Jacks office.

"Ok what was that about?"

"We have no idea." Martin says before him and Elena get back to questioning Mr Stallone on more things regarding his wife, his new partner, and his work.

**Jacks Office**

Vivian, Sam and Jack are now in his office with Danny.

"Guys Phillip Stallone is Jim Stallone's son."

"Pardon as in Agent Jim Stallone from Headquarters?" Jack says to Danny

"Yes I heard him say that his father worked for the FBI and I had his birth certificate that had down his father's name and occupation at the time."  
"This has just gotten even more complicated then." Jack says as he places his head in his hands on his desk.

"How so Jack?" Sam asks.

"He's the Deputy Director of the FBI, the person below the Director, only our ADIC or SAC can come close to him, par Chief of Staff. Also means that anything me and Sam have found needs to be double and triple checked by all of you this case has to be done to the book. Cause I do not want to give his father any reason to think otherwise. More so with how we think his daughter in-law is involved with his grandsons kidnapping." Jacks office phone rings and he answers it. Sam, Danny and Viv only hear Jacks side of the conversation.

"_Hello Agent Malone, I do hope it is your team handing my missing grandson case."_

"Yes Sir my team is handling the case at present."

"Well you better find him alive Jack."

"We are doing our up most to find him Sir."

"_Make sure you do find him Jack, I want you leading this case, as I have been informed that you have Agent Vivian Johnson leading it."_

"Well Sir myself and Agent Spade have had to step down from the case Sir, that is why Agent Johnson is leading it. She is a highly capable agent and I wouldn't have put her in charge if I felt she wasn't up to the task at hand."  
_"Excuse me why have you and Agent Spade had to step down?"_

"Operation Chaos Sir." Jack says to him hoping that Mr Stallone will figure it out.

"_Pardon you didn't just say what I think you said did you Agent Malone."_

"Yes you did hear me correctly Sir."

"_But why has that case come up with my missing grandson's case?'_  
"Maybe you should speak to Agent Barrington Sir and he can explain why two of the FBI New York Missing persons unit have had to step down from a high profile missing child case."

"_Don't you worry I will be ringing him to find out why the hell that case is involved. Just find my grandson please Jack. My wife and I are on our way back to the States now, we will be in your office first thing tomorrow morning I want a full debrief on what has been going on and what you have found when I arrive."_ He says before hanging up on Jack.

"Agent Stallone will be here tomorrow morning for a debrief Vivian, just be yourself nothing more nothing less." Jack says to them.

"Are you going to tell him what we were informed of this morning?" Danny asks Jack.

"We shell leave that to Agent dick head shell we since I made sure I dropped his name to Agent Stallone just before, he can deal with the fallout from that little bomb we got delivered this morning." Jack says. Vivian and Danny leave to do more work while Sam sits down in Jacks office, both steering at each other.

"What are we going to do Jack?" Sam asks him.

"I have no bloody idea." He snaps back at her.

"Jack there is no need to snap at me." Sam says back to him.

"Sorry Sam it's just been…"He doesn't finish saying what he wants to say he doesn't want Sam to be worrying about how he is feeling.

"Jack this is affecting you as well as me you have to be feeling all sorts of emotions right now." She says as she moves to sit on his couch beside him, as he moved while she was talking to him.

"Jack talk to me please." She begs him, he turns and looks at her and she can see the hurt, the sadness behind his eyes, the same things she is feeling right now as well.

"Here is not the place to be talking about all of this Sam. We can talk about it tonight over dinner at your place if you like. Oh bugga Hannah how was she when you went to her?" He says totally changing the subject.

"Very upset at Maria, told her where to go in not so nice words. Maria wasn't happy at all, she shock both myself and Maria when she said that she preferred me to her own mother."

"Yea she has changed a lot over the last few months; even I can admit to that."

"She is a wonderful young woman there Jack. She asked to take Finn for a walk once Maria had left the bathroom I said it was ok she should be due back soon. And if Maria wants to think Finn is yours then let her, we know the truth and that is all that matters. Plus we both know what a hopeless father Brian is only wanted to be a part of his life once we were together." Sam says as she learns back against the couch. He learns back to both looking up at the ceiling he places his hand on her knee and gentle squeezes it.

"I told her about getting full custody of Hannah she wasn't at all impressed."

"So that explains what went on."

"Yes Hannah asked me to do it so I am. Maria isn't happy."

"Maria wasn't happy when she wouldn't hand over Finn to me even after I had asked for him. I think she was afraid of her mother and holding Finn was giving her some comfort or some shield from Maria."

"Maria has always used Hannah as the pawn with me and our marriage even after the divorce she still used her against me. I think Hannah has no finally realised what her mother has been doing all this time." Jack says his hand still on Sam's knee as both continue to look at the roof of his office.

"So what are we going to do since we are no longer working this case?"

"God knows paperwork I would say. I do have evaluations to do, and Viv needs to go over your one and finish it off for me."

"Why is she doing that?"

"She has been doing it for about a year or so now. That way if anyone above us says anything I can go but hang on Agent Johnson goes over her evaluations and signs off on it making sure I am keeping it true and not letting my feelings for Agent Spade to get in the way."

"So she was doing it before we got back together then?"

"Yes." He says and Sam hears the faint sadness in his voice.

"Jack can you answer me one question and be total honest with me about it."

"I will try Sam." He says as he closes his eyes. Other Agents walk past and see the two sitting on the couch heads leaning back. Everyone on the missing persons floor know that Sam and Jack have been pulled off the case, they know why Jack has but Sam they still can't figure that one out.

"Hannah said you broke things off with me because you wanted Finn to grow up with his dad and me together as a family. IS that true?"

"Yes, you had Brian living with you we weren't spending as much time together because of his accident I felt it was best." He says and she hears his underlying tone of regret and disappointment in having to do it as he then gets up and moves over to his desk and opens a file. Sam gets the idea he wants her to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have received so far here is another update for you all. I am having a few Internet issues right now so do bear with me as updates will come but may take some time :)**_

* * *

Sam sits down at her desk and decides to go over some cold case files to help kill time since she can't work on the active case they have.

"Hannah we need to talk." Maria says when she sees her oldest child about to enter the FBI Building.

"No Mum." Hannah says to her mother.

"Hannah you are going to stop and listen to me or else."

"Or else what mum you shipped me off to dad when you couldn't handle me rebelling what do you want to do know, ship me off to grandmas? MM oh yea you already tried that and they said no. I'm happy here, I'm doing better in school I may even manger to get a GPA score over 4.0"

"Hannah that is good but whatever your father has promised you to make you want to stay he won't follow through he never has done. He has spent most of his life lying to us." Maria says as she follows Hannah into the building as Fin starts to get unsettled.

"Like you haven't lied to us mom." She says back with venom in her voice.

"Hannah don't speak to me like that."

"Like what mum. You are such a hypocrite. You were going off at dad all the time for our family falling apart for the affair he had with Sam when you were doing it as well. Phil was the real reason we moved to Chicago wasn't it?" Hannah asks her mother. And Maria nods.

"And dad was prepared to walk away from his job here and the woman he loves to make us work as a family, It's only taken me moving here to live with dad and us having a few mega bust ups and then seeing him and Sam working to find Shay watching them work together, the resources they used to find him, the passion even though he totally hated my boyfriend to find him was so cool. He even gave me the time to say good bye before they took him away. How many fathers would have done that for their daughter?" She says as they come out of the elevator and on to the missing person floor.

"Hannah when this case is over you are moving back to Chicago with me I don't care what you or your father says."

"Not happening mum I've already talk to the lawyer dad uses asked about making sure I can stay here full time, the lawyer asked me all sorts of questions, but this is what I won't mum not what dad says I won't or you think he says I won't, or even if you think he is bribing me he isn't. I even told the lawyer what it was like living in Chicago and what my school was like, my grades and how here I have improved I have a future planned out now something that while under your roof mum I didn't have sorted out. You wouldn't sit down with me and even talk about what I could do once I left school, I'm at the age now mum where I need to be taking the right subjects for the career I want, and I am going to be an FBI agent regardless, being on the receiving end of what Dad and Sam do I want to give that same joy to others, I want to be out there helping find and stop the people who does these things to others. Do what you won't to but you can't drag me back to Chicago with you, because I will do anything and everything to make sure I don't go and if I do I will make it a living hell for you. Oh and I will tell the lawyers how you all along were also having an affair that daddy wasn't the only non-saint in our family." Hannah says before walking away from her mother heading towards Sam with Finn.

Sam and Hannah talk quickly before Jack comes out of his office.

"Sam why don't you take Finn home, do we want to cook or get take out tonight?" Jack says when he gets to Sam's desk.

"Can I come too dad?" Hannah asks hoping like hell she can spend it with them and not her mother.

"You can Hannah but why don't you spend time with your mother and sister. Sam and I are going to be busy talking about work tonight." He sees the pout on Hannah's face.

"Hannah Katie will want to see you spend some time with your sister at least. Please." Jack asks his daughter.

"Ok fine but don't expect me to talk to that hag of a mother or mine." She says as she crosses her arms.

"You can come for dinner tomorrow night how does that sound Hannah?" Sam says to her as she holds Finn on her lap.

"Yes please." She says as she smiles Sam then reaches for her wallet form her draw and gets some cash out for Hannah.

"Here take this."

"I can't take money from you Sam."

"Hannah I'm paying you for looking after Finn today, for going around and collecting him for me. You got me out of a tight spot this morning more so when both myself and your father have been busy dealing with work. Take it and go spend it on some clothes I am sure that Jacket you were after is on sale today." Sam says and sees the spark light up in Hannah's eyes and the smile that comes with the thought of being able to get that jacket she was so badly after.

"Thanks Sam." She says as she hugs Sam and then races off with the money now tucked into her pants pocket.

"How much is that Jacket Sam?" Jack asks both forgetting Maria is not far from them hearing the whole conversation.

"Eighty Dollars, but she has earned it and it is a lovely jacket one that even you would approve of, re dinner can you grab some Chinese on your way please I don't feel like cooking at all." Sam says to him as she turns and leaves.

"I don't like Sam giving our daughter money like she did not that much." Maria says as she follows Jack into his office.

"Maria, Hannah earned it today, she has spent most of it looking after Finn for Sam when her own nanny got called away. She is allowed to earn money for babysitting. Look Maria I have work to do I have one of the big bosses turning up tomorrow."

"Oh so you have time for Sam and Finn but not for me." She says to him.

"Maria we are over have been for some time and right now I Have to get this sorted before I go deal with more related stuff with Sam tonight, stuff that neither one of us can talk about hear in this office and I only have a few hours before I have to go do that, and anyway where is Katie since you have been here? Who is looking after her?" Jack says changing the subject Maria gets up in a huff and storms out of his office. Jack sits there at his desk for a few moments before getting up collecting his coat and leaving telling Viv that he was heading off and if he was needed to ring him on his cell phone

**An Hour Later**

**Sam's Apartment**

"You're here early?" Sam says as she opens the door to let Jack in.

"Yea I couldn't stay and do paperwork Maria was being a nag." He says as he hangs his coat up on the hook and walks over to the couch and sits down on it watch Finn play with his toys in front of him. Sam walks around and sees the longing in his eyes as he watches Finn play and then sees him hand something to Jack to play with Jack gets down on the floor and plays with him as Sam sits there watching the two from the couch, nothing is said between the two the only sounds coming mainly from Finn as he plays with Jack on the floor.

Some time passes and Jack looks up to Sam and sees tears rolling down her face he gestures for her to come to him and she does she sits down beside him and he pulls her into him and hugs her as she cries, Finn notices and comes over and sits beside them as well, as if seeing his mum like this makes him sad and he wants to join in.

"Jack maybe we should get Finn tested to make sure you're not his father." Sam says after some time of the three of them sitting on the floor with Finn.

"Sam you said that Brian was his father when I asked you about it."

"Yea well just watching the two of you just now he looks like you a little bit."  
"Sam you're just saying that because of Paul."

"Maybe but we did slept together after my sister abduction, you could be his father."

"Sam and what if those tests say I'm not then how disappointed will you be?" She says nothing to his question.

"I know you want a better father for Finn than Brain, honey and I understand that but wishing for something that just isn't, is not going to change things." Sam sits there looking down at her hands not sure what to say or do.

**Two hours later**

Sam, Jack and Finn have not long finished eating dinner and cleaning up. Sam has now bathed him and has put Finn to bed for the evening.

"Tomorrow we are going to be put through our paces re what happened on that undercover operation and the loss of Paul, well so called loss of Paul. We have so much other crap to sort out too." He says to her. But before he can say anything else Sam has her lips on his, kissing him, she asks for entrance to his mouth with her tongue and he grants it they break apart a few minutes late.

"I don't want Brain I need you Jack." Sam says to him as she rests her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I allowed him to stay he…he wreck it for us, we could have been a family you, Hannah, Finn and me and I stopped it." She says as tears fall down her face.

"It's ok honey." He says as he moves so they are laying on the couch Sam on top of him.

"What do we when Martin is found?" Sam says to Jack.

"I don't know honey. Legally we can protest the adoption on the grounds that they didn't inform us, that all along we thought he was dead. But what does that do to Martin and the parents that have been looking after him all this time."

"I just miss him Jack. I thought it would get easier with time but it doesn't." Sam says as more tears fall for their lost child. The one they thought they had buried eight and half years ago who has now turned up alive but missing.

"It was sort of but after today it would have dragged so much up for you. You were the one that went through the most to have him." Jack says to her.

"And you were right by my side even when Maria was wanting to know where you were you wouldn't leave.

"How could I Sam." He says to her as he gentle rubs a hand up and down her back.

"I've missed this." she says a few minutes later.

"Me too honey."

"No more one night booty calls when things get tuff can we just get back together please. I don't care about what shit is going down and that we aren't perfect but I need you back Jack in so many ways." Sam says as she breaths in his sent. Deciding that their odd nights here and there where they allowed each other to get lost in one another to relieve some stress and to remind each other how wonderful it was with the other, needed to stop that she needed him every night not once in a while.

"Jack how are you feeling?" She says softly to him.

"Like crap to be honest." He says back to her. "How could someone do that to anyone let alone another FBI Agent. It is like kidnapping basically. The fact our son has been out there along without knowing us without my love it hurts Sam." HE says as tears start to fall down his face.

"Is Hannah ok for tonight?" Sam asks him knowing that he will only spend the night if Hannah is with someone he trusts for the evening.

"Yep she is staying at the hotel where Maria and Kate are."

"Ok let's go to bed and snuggle up and talk there." Sam says a she gets the two get ready for bed and get in.

Once under the sheets they both cuddle up in each other's arms.

"How are you handling it honey?"

"Not the best, I feel like everything has been ripped out for underneath me, the only thing keeping me up right is Finn and you." She says as she snuggles in closer to Jack.

"I can understand that, and what's worse is not being able to help having to stand down because we are suspects."

"I can't believe we have to be put on the suspect list we didn't even know till this morning." Sam says to him frustration coming out in her voice.

"I know honey, I know. We should get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Jack says to Sam. They both want to talk but also they don't want to talk, just being with each other is helping more than words could say right now. Before long both are sound asleep in Sam's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in getting this up with it being Christmas it has been busy, plus with a injured horse and Endurance rides every weekend even over this period holiday times doesn't give me as much writing time as I would like. I do love hearing from you all. You will notice I do have a new Sea Patrol story up it is a old one I have finished writing so don;t panic I'm not writing another whole new story just posting one I have already written **

**I hope you all have a great Christmas and New Year, enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Agent Barrington what the hell is going?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Well why do I get informed yesterday by Agent Malone that him and Agent Spade had to be pulled of a case because of their connections to the person who is missing, they are now on the suspects list. Agent Malone said you had something to do with it said Operation Chaos was the reason. I thought Agent Spades child had died but this paper work I had head office fax to me says otherwise, it also says that Agent Malone was the baby's father, care to explain that at that time when the Bureau was informed of Agent Spades Pregnancy only to be informed that your bloody operation had costed her child because you decided not to inform every one of her condition at the time is somehow alive?" Agent Stallone says to Agent Barrington having been faxed the file before they flew back to the States he had gone over it on the flight home. And other information he had been faxed as well. Agent Barrington doesn't say anything.

"You were extremely close to losing your job over that case, but this stunt you have pulled is beyond pissing me off. You informed my son that the child that him and his wife adopted that I put you on to because I knew they wouldn't care about the premature birth and health needs. Was that of the ring leaders girlfriend who accidently got shot in the cross fire and died in theatre. Now I have two agents down below who after eight and half years of believing their son was dead and that they buried him is alive, do you know the shit you have caused, do you realise because of this stuff up my son has to give his child back to his biological parents because you didn't do the paperwork correctly."

"They signed paperwork realising parental rights Sir." He says to them.

"Yea right I bet you had them thinking it was something else when they signed it, being to distort over losing their child to care what they signed. And how the hell did you get the hospital to agree to take away their child?"

"I switched them, well I switched the name tags and charts around. I thought it would be best for all involved because I knew you guys didn't know about Agent Spades pregnancy and this way it kept it quiet."

"You did what? Right you're on unpaid leave till we look into every case you have handled since becoming an Agent and if I find anything god help me you will wish you were anywhere else but here. Now I need to go down and talk to Agent Spade and Malone and well as Agent Johnson. And you better pray to god that when my grandson returns he returns alive."

**Thirty Minutes later**

**Missing Persons Floor**

**Agent Malone's office**

"Agent Jim Stallone, this Agent Vivian Johnson she helps me run my team."

"Helps you Jack how?"

"Well over the last few years we have been sharing the leadership of the team splitting the work load up between the two of us, make is easier if we are running two cases at once, or like a couple of years ago a joint task force with other departments. Also means when I am unable to do my job she is able to step up to do it."

"Well Jack how interesting to hear that you are job sharing the last person I would have ever thought would be into doing that."

"Well I do have family commitments to meet just like Agent Johnson so any way to help get me home earlier is a helpful."

"So Agent Johnson how is the case going?"

"Well Sir, we have located who your grandson is with, we have bolo's out on their vehicles and we have broadcasted their pictures over the television and to every state police department. Including border check points as well."

"So who is it that has my grandson Agent Johnson."

"We believe he is in the hands of Mrs Stallone cousin Bradley Lopez and his wife Jenny. We found your grandsons school bag in their house in plan site for anyone to see. Our agents entered and found other tracers of him being in the home. Sadly they were not there." Vivian says to Agent Stallone.

"So what else have you got planned?" He asks and Vivian goes into detail on what she has planned and how she plans to go about it even informs him that they think his daughter in-law is involved because Phillip filed for devoice which came as no surprise to Jim as he knew it was coming and also knew his son was involved with Jack's ex-wife.

"So was I the only one who didn't know who my ex was sleeping with?" Jack says once Vivian had left the office.

"I only found out about five months ago Jack, I knew Phillip was seeing someone but he didn't tell us who she was until then, though I'm not surprised that you didn't find out sooner."

"I knew Maria was seeing someone Hannah told me but that was all. I don't ask her about her love life and she does the same for me."

"You mean you're on and off again relationship with Samantha Spade?" Jim asks him. "Look Jack this job is a killer on relationships let alone marriages, we all know the Bureau rate of divorce is high sitting at around eighty per cent the only ones that seem to survive are those who marry someone who is in the job or was in the job and understands the demand it has on us agents or are so old school they just ignore the long hours, or there are those few who turn a blind eye to what is going on behind their backs what they don't see they don't want to know about."

"Can we just not talk about it."

"I just need a few questions answered, who does her reviews?"

"Vivian does."

"Who assess her field work?"

"Both myself and Vivian, Vivian goes over everything after me makes any changes she sees fit adds anything she feels needs adding before sending it off."

"How long has she been doing this?"

"About two years now give or take."

"So Agent Johnson is she up to handling this case? The press are going to get wind soon and all hell will break loose."

"She is more than able to handle it."

"I hope so Jack. Also once my grandson is found I will be requesting DNA samples from both you and Samantha, I want to confirm that Martin is your guy's son and then we will need to sit down and work out what is the best thing to do." Jack looks on shocked at Jim.

"How do you know he is mine? We never told anyone par our team here."

"I had a feeling and you just confirmed it for me. Plus Agent Barrington said that yesterday Agent Spade dropped you name as the baby's father when she got pissed off at him for finding out her son is alive and not dead." Jack sits there shaking his head.

"Well how else do you expect her to react or any mother for a matter of fact when for the last eight and half years you think your child is dead you go and visit their grave to be told no sorry he isn't dead he is alive oh and also he is now missing."

**Elsewhere**

"Martin behave." Jenny says to him.

"No I want to go home, I want to see daddy and mummy." Martin runs there is the sound of voices, yelling screaming then the sounds of a scuffle and sound of bones breaking.

**Back at the FBI Building**

"Mrs Stallone we know that you have been in contact with your cousin."

"No I haven't I don't talk to anyone in my family."

"Then why is it your phone records show a number of calls to your cousin right up until he was taken and not one since? And when we showed the principle of Martins school a photo of your cousin Bradley Lopez he confirmed that was who removed him from school." Danny asks her. And she says nothing to them.

"Was it revenge for him filing for full custardy of Martin? For filing for divorce? You decide to take Martin away from him so you could have him?" Elena says to her. "Oh I know what it is, he was the one that dropped him off at school, so if he went missing while under her husband's care then you would more likely get custardy of Martin, he would be shown as an irresponsible father, though the only down fall is having him taken from school wont prove that he is. So Mrs Stallone care to tell us the truth?" Elena says with some force in her voice. As she leans against the able as she looks at Mrs Stallone.

"You have no idea what it is like to go through a custardy battle, you're all perfect with your perfect little families, no husband sleeping around behind your back for years, he deserves to pay for the hell he has put me through, and Martin as well. You have no idea how long these battles can go on for, how many people get hurt." She says not paying any attention to the look being passed between Danny and Elena. Danny gets his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Mrs Stallone I know full well what a custardy battle is like this little girl here is my step daughter, my wife and her father who was my best friend had a long and lengthy court battle including him taking our little girl just so he could spend time with her, and do you know where it got him? Nowhere he lost more rights to see her, he can only be around her with supervision now and at stated times, days and places. Is that fear to her and to him. No but because of his stupidness that is what has happened and will happen to you too or even worse you will lose all access to your son. The only contact will be via mail no visits, no seeing him in the flesh and a restraining order against you so you can't get within so many metres of him."  
"So you ready to tell us the truth?" Elena says to Mrs Stallone as Jim stands outside looking through the window listening into the interview that is going on. She sits there not saying anything.

"Mrs Stallone how many years have you and Mr Stallone lived in separate homes?"

"Around four years."

"A long time to stay married if you don't share a home isn't it Elena?"

"Sure is I would have devoice the peace of crap long ago. So what did you stay married to him when you don't live together, this then giving him the change to sleep around as you put it."

"It was what he won't."

"Really he told us different he told us you demanded that they stayed married, using Martin as the reason for it all." Danny says to her deciding to play her a bit.

"That is a lie; he left us, for that stupid woman at work. It is his entire fault if he had stayed with me none of this would be happening." She says and a smile spreads across Danny and Elena's face.

"Well at this rate MRs Stallone you going down for kidnapping, resisting police oh and FBI, Lying to the FBI for a starter, I think we can even had wasting FBI time to the list of charges, and I am sure your soon to be Ex father in-law properly can add a few more charges to the list. So you ready to talk now and tell us where Martin is?"

"Nope not going to, Phillip is not getting his dirty little paws on him and the same for that bitch he is sleeping with and those kids she has they are trouble the oldest is a toad, the youngest she thinks she is high and mighty and ever so perfect."

"I would be careful what you say about those two girls you know because we can add threating the family of an FBI agent to your list of charges as well." Danny says to her as he and Elena get up and as they about to leave the room Mrs Stallone speaks again.

"Their mother is no FBI agent she works with Phillip. She likes to pretend she is all nice but I can't stand the bitch it is all her fault I lost everything."

"Mrs Stallone their father is Agent Jack Malone who is my boss." Danny says as he walks out with Elena following him.

"Smart arse cow." Elena says.

"Nothing new there." Jim says and the two stop dead in their tracks when they meet Agent Stallone.

"Sir?" They both say shocked.

"It's ok and no need for Sir's she has always been an interesting person I told Phillip right at the start before they got married that it wouldn't last we all saw it falling apart. And we all know why they stayed married Phillip wanted to make sure Martin had his health care covered for by his work. She caused the break up got very demanding of Phillips time, expected him to take days off during high profile cases for appointments but when he was free refuse to let him coming saying that he wasn't needed, just do whatever you need to do get the information needed to locate Martin. We can throw the book at her too if you want go through it find anything and everything you can to get her rattled into giving up his location." He says to them and the three turn and walk away Jim off to talk to someone Danny and Elena to talk to Viv, as Jim passes Jack's office he sees him head down working on a file, he also Notices Agent Spade also in the office at the couch head down with files in front of her as well, he smiles to himself. As he looks up he sees Jack's oldest daughter walking in with a pram and a young child in it, he presumes it is Agent Spades young boy.

Vivian stops her to talk to her when the next thing Finn starts to thrush around in his pram, and all hell breaks loose someone runs to Jack office to get Sam, as Viv starts first aid on Finn. Someone rings for an ambulance.

"What's going on? Viv?" Sam asks as she stands beside Vivian Jack right behind her holding her back allowing Viv to keep Finn in the recovery position. As they watch his body rack with another fit of some kind.

"Sam I swear I didn't give him anything I promise only what you gave me to feed him, he's been fine all morning." Hannah says as she comes over to Sam, Sam hears the worry in her voice and just grabs her and pulls her to her needing to hold on to something, anything.

"Viv do something, please?" Sam says as tears start to fall down her face fear and worry evident in her tone and her features.

It doesn't take long for the ambulance to arrive and stabilize Finn before taking him to hospital Sam going with him. Unknown to all is that Maria has witness the whole exchange. The fear on Sam's face her oldest child in the arms of Sam and Jacks arms around Sam.

"Jack go be with Sam we will be right here." Agent Jim Stallone says to Jack they both look at each other and a look of understanding passes between them and Jack heads off with Hannah beside him, who is now crying worried she has done something to Finn.


End file.
